


With Warmth

by EchoedAshes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedAshes/pseuds/EchoedAshes
Summary: After a particularly hard case Joseph wants to spend some time loosening up with Sebastian.





	With Warmth

“Seb, can you pass the shot glass?”

“Ohh, Detective Oda taking a third shot?” Sebastian nudged the man beside him teasingly, leaning forward from his slumped position on the couch, pushing the shot glass on the coffee table closer to his partner. “‘Ere ya go.”

Joseph hummed, pushing himself forward a bit to grasp the bottle before pouring some of the liquid into the small glass. He picked the glass up bringing it to his lips, grimacing a bit before throwing the drink back. He slammed the glass back on the table with a disgusted sound, wiping his mouth with a gloved hand. 

Sebastian watched with his eyebrows raised, “I don’t see how you like that stuff… too sweet…” he glanced at the whiskey bottle that read “Tennessee Honey” and shook his head. He pulled the bottle towards himself and poured himself a shot before taking it back. 

“If you don’t like it why’re you still drinking it?” Joseph inquired, “b’sides I like the sweet aftertaste it has…” 

“I can tell… considering you usually don’t take more than two shots of something… ya light weight.” Sebastian chuckled, earning him a light elbow to the side.

“Sebbb…” Joseph grumbled, “I don’t drink everyday like some people…” 

“Touché…”

Joseph continued, “Plus I brought this bottle over in hopes we could both let loose after this past case…”

“You’re right…” Sebastian couldn’t say he didn’t like kicking back with his partner like this, especially since Joseph could often be uptight. 

Joseph tried to sit up a bit better before pouring himself another shot, he already came to Sebastian’s house expecting to push his drinking limit. He hated to admit that he could already start feeling the effects of the alcohol. 

They sat in comfortable silence, minutes passing by as the amount of liquid in the bottle on the table became less and less. 

Joseph giggled leaning forward and grabbing his notepad and pen off the table, “I have an idea…”

Sebastian became curious watching Joseph start quickly jotting things down in his booklet, “Hmm?” He leaned over the other’s shoulder trying to peek at what he was doing, but to no avail, Joseph chuckled and leaned his book away.   
“I’m almost done…” Joseph said smiling down at his notepad, marking it with a few more pen strokes before stopping. “Ok!” He giggled as he rotated the book to Sebastian’s view.

Sebastian looked at the image scrawled on the paper before laughing, “I-is that Kidman?!” Sebastian looked closer before laughing again.

Joseph tried to stifle his own laughter, failing miserably. He depicted a rather cartoonishly done Kidman with her usual glowering mug. 

Sebastian chuckled a bit more before reaching for the booklet, “here lemme try.” He gently took the book from Joseph’s hand and used the open space on the page beside the Kidman to doodle an image of a man with his hands on his hips and lips puckered out. When he deemed his artwork worthy he turned the book around to face Joseph.

Joseph leaned forward adjusting his glasses as he looked at the image closer before he started laughing, “is that the chief?” 

Sebastian nodded, mimicking the stance he had drew the man in and in a mocking tone said “you didn’t follow procedure, meh meh meh.” He then shucked his finger.

“Seb!” Joseph rolled back with his hand over his mouth as he laughed, “What is ‘meh meh meh’ n’yway.” Joseph laughed harder, the slur in his voice more apparent now. 

“I couldn’t think of anything else to say” Sebastian cackled, “You still got the point!”

“You’re right,” Joseph wiped at his eyes as his laughter subsided. “That was good though…” 

Joseph closed his book and sat it back down on the table, noting the small amount leftover in the whiskey bottle. 

Sebastian noticed and leaned forward to grip the bottle, “there should be enough for two more shots…” His grip on the bottle was tight but his hand wavered in air as he held it over the shot glass. “We can get one more each.” He steeled the placement of his arm better before pouring the liquid into the glass and scooting the small thing over towards Joseph, “Yer up, Jo.”

He looked at the small glass with a frown before sighing and picking it up, quickly putting the bottom up and chugging the liquid down. Shaking his head as the aftertaste lingered in his mouth, he pushed the glass over towards Sebastian and poured the rest of the liquid into the cup. “Here.”

Sebastian took the glass and chugged the liquid down like a champ, sitting the little cup back on the table and pushing it back. “Eyyy, we drank the whole thing.” 

“Woo,” Joseph chanted in a deadpan voice, pumping his fist in the air a bit before leaning his head back against the couch cushion. He was content, the buzz from the alcohol thrumming through his body. He shuffled in his spot on the couch to get more comfortable, the movement making him hyper aware of the pressure on his bladder. 

He sighed as he stumbled his way up, standing with a hand securely on the armrest of the couch as he tried to gather his bearings. He always hated how when you stood up after drinking you could really tell how buzzed you were. Once he deemed himself stable enough he hobbled towards the hallway, “Gotta go pee.” He mumbled at Sebastian when he seen the other watching him quizzically. 

Sebastian snickered, “godspeed my friend.” Watching Joseph stumble his way through the dark hallway before turning the light on and continuing his way into the bathroom. Sebastian sighed slumping more into the couch, rubbing his face before draping his arms across the top of the backrest. 

A few more minutes passed before he heard the toilet flush and faucet turn on before the door opened and the light flicked back off. “Y’alright?” Sebastian called out to Joseph as he made his way back to the couch. 

Joseph hummed in affirmation as he staggered in between the couch and coffee table, he bent over to pick up the empty bottle to throw it away before his foot came back and hit the front of Sebastian’s, making him fall backwards into the man’s lap. “Ugh, I’m sorry Seb.” Joseph breathed out, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Sebastian started at the sudden impact but just gently laughed. “It’s fine, Jo.” He spread his legs a bit more to situate Joseph better, relaxing his body and patting the other man’s side gently, leaving his hand there to rest on his side. Neither moving from their newfound position. 

Joseph leaned his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder and they relaxed for a while, both comfortable with the other’s presence. 

Sebastian felt like he was about to doze off before he felt Joseph start shuffling around. He tried to ignore his ministrations at first but after a while he had to speak up, “Jo, stop your squirmin’.”

The other man grunted in response, “Seb, I’m hot.” He whined. 

“Well it ain’t gonna help to squirm around on my lap…”

Joseph grumbled more nuzzling into Sebastian’s neck, deliberately moving his hips gently back against Sebastian. “Love on me Seb,” He whispered against the bend of Sebastian’s jawbone under his earlobe. 

 

Sebastian felt his blood go straight to his groin at that, he snaked his arms around Joseph’s waist and pulled him back against his own. Joseph arched his back against Sebastian’s chest as he rolled his hips up against his clothed ass. “Hmm, is this what you were gettin’ at, Jo?” He punctuated his words with another slow upward thrust of his hips. 

Joseph nodded his head quickly, planting kisses against Sebastian’s jawline where the stubble scratched lightly on his lips. “Yes. Seb!” 

Sebastian grunted, turning his head to capture Joseph’s lips. His hips moving to grind in time with Joseph’s. Joseph whimpered and moaned against his lips before pulling away. “Seb.” Joseph sighed, grabbing Sebastian’s hands and bringing it to the front of his pants. “Take ’em off…” 

Sebastian quickly unbuttoned Joseph’s slacks, “Stand for a minute, Jo.” 

Joseph stumbily stood up about to turn around before he felt Sebastian’s hand against his hip, “No, stay.” He pulled Joseph’s pants down the rest of the way before helping the man step out of them, soon making work to get rid of his own as well. He pulled them away from his ankles and tossed them aside, both hands coming back up to rest on either side of Joseph’s ass. 

He admired Joseph’s pale and round butt, groping at its plumpness, before leaning in and licking a stripe over his pink hole. Joseph jolted, hand flying behind him to tangling his fingers in Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian snickered, nipping gently beside the puckered muscle, before placing a kiss over it and licking again. 

He worked his tongue into Joseph’s hole before pressing his thumbs in one by one. Joseph moaned arching his back and pressing himself back. “Oh, please. Seb! More..” Joseph whined, feeling Sebastian pull him open more with his thumbs before the wetness of his tongue entered him again. Sebastian licked fervently a few more times before pulling one thumb out and replacing it with two fingers, wasting no time to push them in. Joseph whimpered and tensed up at the ministrations, moaning loudly. “Seb!!” Joseph whined, tugging at the older man’s hair. 

Sebastian growled, pulling away, hands still gripping Joseph’s waist posessively. He leaned back into the couch using one hand to situate his cock, he gave it a few tugs before pulling on Joseph’s hip to sit. Joseph grabbed around Sebastian’s dick to help guide him into him while Sebastian positioned his own hips and gently tugged him down onto himself. 

Joseph sucked in a breath when he felt Sebastian’s head breach him, he released his hand from the other man’s dick and placed it on his thigh for stability. Sighing as he felt the length of it delve further into him. Sebastian grunted, running one of his hands up Joseph’s back and side comfortingly while the other stayed at his waist. 

Once fully situated inside Joseph, Sebastian rested his forehead against the other man’s back, catching his breath. Hand reaching around the other to rub at his thigh and stomach before venturing further down to tug a few strokes over Joseph’s cock. 

Joseph moaned, leaning himself back and resting against Sebastian’s chest, undulating his hips slowly to get used to the feeling of being filled. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph’s chest and nudged his head into the back of Joseph’s shoulder, matching the other’s rhythm and thrusting up. Joseph whimpered, driving himself down harder before stopping. Bringing his legs up to situate his socked feet at the edge of the couch, finding the action hard due to the fabric sliding off of the leather of the couch. 

Finding good footing on either side of Sebastian’s thighs, Joseph draped one of his arms behind Sebastian’s head on the backrest of the couch to stabilize himself as he started moving his hips again. His glasses going askew on his face as he picked up speed, he leaned his head back and lolled it against Sebastian’s head, moaning at the feeling. 

When his legs started getting tired he slowed down, Sebastian taking the hint, started thrusting up at the same speed that Joseph had been at. Joseph tightened his grip on either side of the couch by Sebastian, lifting his head up, watching as his cock lewdly jumped with each thrust of Sebastian into himself. 

Joseph sobbed, feeling is orgasm draw near. He started moving his hips again, feeling the head of Sebastian’s cock grind inside him. “Oh, Seb!” he cried, “I-I’m so close!”

Sebastian groaned, picking up his speed and thrusting himself right into Joseph’s prostate. Joseph cried out before releasing, the strings of his cum landing on his stomach as it heaved in rapture. Sebastian followed soon after, the tightening of Joseph around him, milking the pleasure from his body quickly. 

After a few more stuttering thrusts they were both well spent. 

Their labored breaths echoing through the living room. They sat still for a while, resting themselves as they caught their breath. 

Joseph sighed, picking himself up off from Sebastian’s lap, his damp skin slightly sticking to the other man’s. He scowled, “we need to shower.”

“Can’t it wait, Jo?” Sebastian patted the other male, chuckling lightly. 

“I don’t want to climb into your bed feeling this… sticky.” 

“Fine, can it just be a quick-y?” 

“As long as we can rinse the sweat ‘n sex off of us, Seb.”

Sebastian laughed, “can we make that our band name? ‘Sweat ‘n Sex’”

“Seb!” Joseph tried to stop his laughter, his feet staggering slightly where he stood. 

Sebastian attempted to stand, holding onto Joseph as he gained his bearings on his eyesight and depth perception. “Ok, come on. Let’s get ourselves cleaned up.” He tugged on Joseph’s hand as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

They made quick work to peel their vests and button ups off before climbing into the shower, lazily washing each other off in between slow kisses. Once finished they toweled off and didn’t bother to put more clothes on as they headed to Sebastian’s bed.

Joseph pulled back the covers on the side of the bed he usually slept on when he stayed over, not hesitating to cuddle into the plush sheets. Sebastian followed, climbing in beside him and spooning the younger man, draping his arm over his side and resting his chin atop Joseph’s head. 

Sebastian sighed, rubbing small circles on Joseph’s stomach. Placing a kiss behind Joseph’s ear he tenderly took the other male’s glasses off his face and sat them on the bedside table. “Get some rest, Jojo.”

Joseph hummed lightly before all Sebastian could hear was his light breaths as he fell asleep. Sebastian chuckled and closed his eyes, quick to fall asleep too.

_____

Sebastian was the first to wake up the next morning, he sat himself up on the side of the bed, fingers rubbing circles into his temples as the tell-tale headache was there. He groaned as he stood up, glancing back at Joseph who was still sleeping peacefully. He knew if he was feeling this shitty, the younger male who hardly drank, would probably be feeling ten times worse. He pulled on his flannel pajama bottoms and made his way to the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on before he started on making breakfast.

When he thought he heard the other man shuffling about, he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with ice water and sat it in the usual spot Joseph took at the dining room table. He pulled a plate out and put some bacon and eggs onto it before sliding it onto the table as well. 

Joseph soon groggily walking into the dining room sporting another pair of Sebastian’s pajamas. “Ugh, I feel like shit Seb…” Joseph sighed rubbing his eyes behind his glasses before he slid down into the seat set for him, already taking small sips from the glass of water. 

Sebastian made himself a cup of coffee and a plate before taking his place at the table by Joseph, placing a kiss atop his head before sitting. “G’morning, Jo.” Sebastian hummed lightly, “Try drinking that water before you drink a cup of coffee.”

“Will do! it smells amazing.” Joseph noted, taking a piece of bacon into his mouth.

“Y’know,” Sebastian started, “you still look good in my clothing.”

“Seb, you say that every time.” Joseph chuckled lightheartedly, finishing his glass of water before standing to get some coffee.

“Doesn’t change the fact.” Sebastian countered, giving Joseph’s butt a gently slap as he passed by to sit back down at the table. 

“Seb! I almost spilled my coffee.” 

They finished the food that was on their plates before taking them to the sink, washing them off, and putting them away. Each topping their coffee off before heading over to relax on the couch again. This time opting out for a movie on the TV, both thankful to have the other; as well as a much needed day off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I've been wanting to write these two for some time now but I don't have a lot of time to commit to a long fic. 
> 
> Main blog: echoedashes.tumblr.com  
> Art Blog: wiresonde.tumblr.com


End file.
